


Silencing a System Lord

by HanaXans



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory Christmas mistletoe kiss that has been begging to be written for over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencing a System Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been sitting on the idea for about a year but hadn't taken the time to write it out. I finally got around to writing this a few weeks ago for misaffection, because I adore her Sam/Baal fics, and she really wanted something Sam/Baal that wasn't written by her.

Snow engulfed the world, grey skies overhead hinting at another layering, as Cam Mitchell led the team back to the gate. The mission was a bust. A two-hour march through what he'd immediately termed a "winter wonderland" had brought the group of six to the edge of a crater where a fortress was supposed to be. Their reason for Baal--or Baal's clone, it still hadn't been established--accompanying them had been rendered moot. Whatever traps had been laid by the minor Goa'uld that had ruled this planet in his stead had been tripped, and the rumoured cache of experimental weapons had been obliterated in the blast.

They were an hour into the return march, Sam and Baal following Cam, Vala and Daniel behind them strolling arm in arm chatting as if they were on a pleasant walk, with Teal'c bringing up their six. Meanwhile, the steady stream of mutters to Sam's right from their companion was wearing her patience thin. There were complaints about the cold, the company, the distance from the gate, and as far as she could tell, there was no end to everything wrong in no way being his fault.

She'd stopped rolling her eyes about the time she tuned him out, allowing her gaze to drift around their surroundings. It was mostly white, with flashes of dark green peeking out amongst the snow-laden trees, and the ground unbroken but for the tracks SG-1 had made. While they walked, Sam started noticing variations in the green, and quickly identified that many of the trees they were passing had a parasitic companion of their own. She bit back a smile as an idea for silencing Baal formed.

She eyed their path ahead in earnest, waiting for the moment to strike. As they approached a curve, Sam saw the perfect overhanging bush, and threw out her arm across Baal's chest, stopping them directly beneath it. The team behind them immediately paused, wary, and Daniel softly called out, "Cam," so that he paused, turning and alert. All eyes were on Sam to see what was wrong.

Baal drew in a breath, no doubt to chastise her for laying a hand on his person. Before he could do so, Sam dug her fingers into his coat, and pulled him towards her, pressing her mouth to his. Distantly, she noticed the surprised chokes from Cam and Daniel, and an, "Oh my stars and garters," from Vala, but mostly she reveled in the sensations at hand.

The men Sam had kissed in the past had always been clean-shaven, with perhaps a bit of stubble on occasion. The feel of facial hair pressed against her skin was new and intriguing, and adding to that the presence of a symbiote in the man she was locking lips with, the naquada was zinging through her veins. Boldly, Sam nipped lightly on his lower lip, snaking her tongue in to twine with his, only to pull back as quick as she'd begun. Not daring to look at Baal's face, she released her hold on his coat to reach up, and pluck one white berry from the mistletoe hanging over their heads, handing it to him.

The rest of the men grinned, and Vala let loose a peal of laughter as they realised what just happened. Throwing a smirk at a speechless Baal, Sam resumed the trek back to the Stargate. In the background, she could hear Vala pestering Daniel that it must be their turn, but for now, victory was hers. After all, she was a mere Tau'ri female, and the last of the System Lords--or his clone--had just kissed her back.

And if the looks he was throwing her way were any indication, she just might get him to do it again.


End file.
